Betrayed and then Loved
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Reposted! Inuyasha WAS Kagome's boyfriend but then cheated on her with Kikyou. But what happens when she stumbles upon Inuyasha's older brother who moved away five years ago? R&R plz!
1. Inuyasha's Betrayel

Me: Yes I am re-writing it. I red over the past chapters and I thought "God this sux!" So I am re-writing everything into longer and better chapters. Everyone will act like themselves and the only new people that are going to help Souta is Anna, me and my bf Nick 'cause it was hard to write a chapter with all these characters in here. So the characters (that r main) in dis story will be: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Me, Nick, Anna and some business workers from Sesshoumaru. Well I better get started ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takashi is and I'm not her. Thank her for Inuyasha.  
  
Author's POV  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Kagome rang on the doorbell excited for what she was going to show her boyfriend, Inuyasha a surprise.  
  
Soon a woman that had long black hair, violet eyes and a white kimono answered the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Katana is Inuyasha here? I want to give him a surprise I have." Kagome informed in an excited voice.  
  
"Well, um Inuyasha...he's upstairs in his room Kagome." Mrs. Katana replied in a sad tone.  
  
Kagome wondered why her voice was like that but soon shrugged it off an ran upstairs to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Well she should know that Inuyasha is just an idiot who doesn't deserve her. She'll finally find someone better then Inuyasha." Mrs. Katana thought and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha I have a surprise!" Kagome called knocking on his door lightly.  
  
"Oh god! Get up and hide!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Why Inuyasha? I bet it's the bitchy cousin of mine Kagome right? Well just beat the heck out of her and maybe kill her." A woman's voice said.  
  
Kagome started to get suspicious and opened the door but regretted what she did.  
  
There laid Inuyasha naked on top of her most hated cousin Kikyou who was also naked.  
  
"Inuyasha...why do you do this to me? Always cheat on me...why couldn't you just tell me you were seeing HER! Kagome yelled glaring at both of them with big rolls of tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"Feh you were really nothing to me. You just a pathetic bitch and that's all you'll ever be." Inuyasha said and with each word breaking Kagome's heart in pieces.  
  
"Inuyasha then have fun with my fuckin' bitch cousin! Oh and just to let you know she had sex with Naraku and the rest of the guys she thought was hot! Kikyou doesn't love you! She loves your body!" Kagome yelled still crying and quickly ran downstairs out of the house with Mrs. Katana watching her with sadden eyes.  
  
"Kagome find someone else..." Mrs. Katana thought.  
  
Back in Inuyasha's room Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with a glare.  
  
"Did you really have sex with other guys?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Of course I did. Some were even better then you." Kikyou replied earning a punch on the cheek from Inuyasha.  
  
"Danm I should have stayed with Kagome! She wasn't a slut like you!" Inuyasha yelled putting his clothes back on with Kikyou staring at him with surprised eyes.  
  
To Kagome's POV  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
As I rode on my bike, still crying I fell on my side from exhaustion.  
  
"Inuyasha...I HATE you." I thought glaring at the ground watching my tears fall on the ground.  
  
Their were barely anyone here since it was night time.  
  
This park was far away from where I lived.  
  
"I see the wench of Inuyasha's has finally seen his true colors." A cold voice said through the night.  
  
Kagome's head shot up immediately seeing a person she thought that had moved away.  
  
Flashback  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Come, Sesshoumaru we have to teach you how to manage a business." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father said making a twelve year old Sesshoumaru go into a limo.  
  
"Hehe bye-be jerk!" A ten-year old Inuyasha said sticking his tongue out at Sesshoumaru earning an icy glare.  
  
"Inuyasha that's not nice! You can't act like that around people!" A ten- year old Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl Inuyasha had met a week ago and gave her a five second smile before being led to a new city.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Sesshoumaru is that you? I thought you left." Kagome whispered but enough for hearing range.  
  
"I did and I see you also did." Sesshoumaru replied in the same tone of voice.  
  
"I rode on my bike that much?! Man now I'm tired. How am I suppose to get home?" Kagome said talking to herself.  
  
"Quit talking to yourself. It's not healthy. Just come with me and I'll arrange a drive back home in the morning." Sesshoumaru informed having no idea why he said that.  
  
Kagome gave him a warm hearted smile.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said in a now cheery voice.  
  
They went inside a limo nearby driving to a hotel.  
  
END  
  
Me: This is going 2b better then the first I swear! Well plz review! I've worked hard on this! I know it's kinda short but it's only the first chapter. Also plz review my other stories!  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004 


	2. The Peach Flower Hotel

Review Responses  
  
hyper person: Glad u like dis story! =)  
  
Kai Fong: I know but I decided I wanted to change a few things. Well thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Me happy u like story! =) A lot of things r goin' 2 happen!  
  
joanne: Sry but this is a Sess/Kag fic. I can't let Inu get back w/ Kag. But anywayz, thanxs for reviewing! =)  
  
Deena70: (Laughs) Thanxs for reviewing! Happy you liked I guess!  
  
Me: Anywayz for those who have read the un-re-written Betrayed and then Loved the plot will definitely change. But the Inu and Kikyou bashing will still be there. The hotel they will be staying in is called Peach Flower Hotel. I have NO idea if that is a real hotel because I just made it up. The city I've made up is called...Rose Petal city I guess. If it is real plz say it is in the review!!! Also this story will NEVER have a lemon. It is the fact because I am only 15. I might make a lemon when I'm right of age. Anywayz on 2 the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song My Will by Dream!!! But I do own myself, Anna, Nick, (well as a bf) my OC(s) and the city they r in. I swear that I'm not trying to copy a city! Although it will have some lights like in Las Vegas but dat's just it!  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

* * *

"Good evening Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you like an extra room for the woman standing beside you?" A lady at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied in a simple-as-that matter.  
  
The counter woman nodded grabbing a key from behind and handing one key to Sesshoumaru the other to Kagome, "Room one-hundred three. As for you Sesshoumaru-sama room one-hundred four."  
  
"Thank-you." Kagome said making a quick bow.  
  
"Hope you have a nice sleep." The counter woman replied standing up and walking away.  
  
"Come on, wench. Hurry up before I leave you there." Sesshoumaru called in front of an elevator door.  
  
"Haven't you already?" Kagome thought, "Okay coming!"  
  
After they went inside the elevator waiting for about a minute Sesshoumaru walked out along with Kagome following him.  
  
Once reaching their rooms Sesshoumaru quickly went inside his room slamming the door behind.  
  
"Wow what a GREAT way to say good-night." Kagome thought sarcastically and walked into her room.  
  
The walls were colored peach, the carpet was white, there was a small bathroom beside the door, a large TV, laptop, two small trees were in the corner, a small patio out in the wall ahead, a white king sized bed was in the center touching the wall and a peach flower painted behind the bed.  
  
"Wow...this looks great!" Kagome thought plopping herself down on the bed "I wonder why Sesshoumaru let me stay in this hotel."  
  
Suddenly the phone started to ring making Kagome answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes could I have a pepperoni cheese pizza large?" The voice said.  
  
"Um I think you have the wrong number." Kagome said with a sweat drop.  
  
"Jessica this is someone's room number not the pizza store number!" Another voice yelled in the phone.  
  
"Jessica? You mean the baby-sitter who's going to baby-sit Souta tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh? How did you know that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jessica we need to-" The other person was about to say but was cut off by Jessica.  
  
"Anna, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jessica yelled.  
  
Kagome hearing "SHUT THE HELL UP!" outside her door she opened it to find Jessica with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Um I guess your Jessica and Anna?" Kagome asked still with a sweat drop.  
  
Jessica and Anna turned around to see Kagome staring at them.  
  
"From the picture your mom sent us I'm guessing your Kagome?" Anna said.  
  
"Oh, Anna, let me say something to you...DUH!" Jessica commented.  
  
Jessica had long black hair with silver streaks that was tied in a low pony tail, greenish/bluish eyes an was about five feet five inches tall.  
  
She had on blue jeans, a black sweatshirt and black tennis shoes.  
  
Anna had short red hair, gray eyes and was an inch taller then Jessica.  
  
She wore a long blue jean skirt, sandals, and a gray shirt.  
  
"So you're the older sister of Kagome. I was wondering, is Souta a pain in the ass?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah but if you let him play video games that's the only thing he'll focus on." Kagome replied "Wanna come in?"  
  
"No we couldn't-" Anna was about to say but cut off by Jessica again.  
  
"Sure we can!" Jessica said walking inside.  
  
Anna sighed and followed Jessica inside.  
  
After getting settled in the room Jessica ordered a large pepperoni pizza and large coke.  
  
"Kagome why are you here in Rose Petal City?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well...I guess I rode on my bike a little TOO far." Kagome responded before a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Pizza!" Jessica yelled opening the door.  
  
There was Sesshoumaru looking at everyone with cold, distant eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked Jessica in a cold voice.  
  
"Jessica is my name. Hey are you the pizza man?" Jessica said stupidly.  
  
"Oh hello, Sesshoumaru. What do you need?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just to let you know that you are to be sent back to your home around six in the evening tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Jessica and closing the door.  
  
"Man what's up with him?" Anna said in an annoyed type of voice.  
  
"That was a funny pizza man...he didn't even give me any pizza!" Jessica commented making Kagome and Anna sweat drop.  
  
"Does she always act like this?" Kagome whispered to Anna.  
  
"Yeah it's a surprise that she's my cousin." Anna shuddered.  
  
"Hey watcha talkin' about'?" Jessica said in a confused voice.  
  
Another knock was heard on the door this time Kagome answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said looking at the person in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, um did someone order a large pepperoni pizza and a large coke?" A guy asked with orange hair, acne problems and big red glasses.  
  
"PIZZA!" Jessica yelled pushing Kagome aside and grabbing the pizza and coke from the delivery boy.  
  
The delivery boy screamed and ran away still screaming.  
  
"Thanks for the free pizza!" Jessica called from down the hall and closing the door.  
  
Kagome shakily got up from the ground glaring at Jessica.  
  
"Kagome watcha doin' on the ground?" Jessica asked.  
  
Anna sighed and walked over to Jessica, "Kagome I think we better get back to our own rooms. See ya tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Wait I got it! If that tall man from before wasn't the pizza man he must have been...the cookie man!" Jessica yelled before being dragged out by Anna.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and plotted herself on her bed again.  
  
"Anna's a smart person and she seems pretty nice. Jessica's nice too though she does seem to be short on the brain cells." Kagome thought and yawned "I need some fresh air..."  
  
Kagome got up from her bed opening the patio door.  
  
The patio was kind of small just like some other hotels.  
  
It was also a sort of tan color.  
  
The sky was pure dark blue and had many stars in the sky also a full moon.  
  
You could see most of the city if you looked ahead.  
  
The city was colored with many lights but mostly red probably because it's named after a rose petal.  
  
It seemed so quit and peaceful even though there were a lot of people living in the city.  
  
Suddenly in the center of the city giant fireworks started to explode from the sky.  
  
In about three minutes you could tell what color pattern they were going in.  
  
Yellow, green, blue, gold, silver and the biggest firework colored red then it went backwards from that order.  
  
It kept on switching from yellow first to red first.  
  
"Quietly awakening...  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
Kagome started to sing softly as she watched the fireworks kept appearing. Now the fireworks started to transform into odd shapes.  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
In the door next door there was Sesshoumaru inside the room watching the fireworks standing up.  
  
"Why would I want to help Inuyasha's wench? She's just a pathetic low-life fool. But she did keep my half-brother in line. What is wrong with me?" Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
He listened to the voice from outside knowing fully well who it was with the angelic voice.  
  
"I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
"Danm why won't the woman shut up? Why the hell am I enjoying the sound of her voice? Danm I better not be getting my father's genes." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
  
And so many words I want to hear  
  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
  
So I'll stop waiting  
  
and seize my "chance."  
  
Back to Kagome she had a blanked mind. All she was doing was watching the fireworks light up in the air without even blinking and singing a song she heard.  
  
I think of you,  
  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...  
  
I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
it definitely will...  
  
Believe. I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
it definitely will...  
  
I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
it definitely will...  
  
Believe. La, la, la, la, la, la...  
  
Believe. La, la, la, la, la, la...  
  
Believe. La, la, la, la, la, la..."  
  
When Kagome finished singing her song the fireworks ended with the largest red firework she had ever seen.  
  
Suddenly then a snowflake had fallen on Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome looked up to see that it was cloudy in the sky and that it first snow of winter.  
  
She smiled and walked back into her hotel room placing herself in the warm blankets of her bed.

"I guess tonight was pretty...okay." Kagome whispered before letting her tired eyelids fall down and falling into a nice slumber.

* * *

END  
  
Me: So how was it? OK? Well anywayz I hope you review! I enjoyed writing this chapter! It was funny in the begging and then calm in the end. Man now I feel like eating some pizza. Anywayz I hope you review! I want AT LEAST 5 reviews until I update. Also...PLZ REVIEW A FUNNY DAY AND HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!!! There my other stories. =) Anywayz later reader(s)! 


	3. The Good Beggining of Something Bad

Review Responses  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: =) Glad u like again! Thanxs for reviewing. Yeah, well, Sesshoumaru is confused...for now that is.  
  
hissori tenshi: ...I'm Jessica. But plz if ur going 2 review at least say somethin' about the story k?  
  
fluffbug: Yeah he is but for he's just plain confused. lol  
  
Midnight Fire Fox: =) Me happy u like! I like ur stories. I hope u update them soon! Oh and thanxs for R&R-in my story!  
  
Pinayazngrl: =) Kagome's surprise will be in later chappies but you'll see. Glad u liked. Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
joanne: Yeah they r. It is a SessKag fic anywayz. Thanxs for reviewing again! =)  
  
Mishi Kawaii: Reply 2 number 1: I'm not interested in having a beta reader. Reply 2 number 2: I won't immediately say he likes Kagome oh and in this story Sesshoumaru is human but he looks the same except for claws and fangs. Sesshoumaru only saw Kagome when he was younger for about a minute or two. There's only 3 chapters of this story so far. Sesshoumaru, right now is confused with his feelings. But I'll take up on ur suggestion on the more realistic thing I guess. I always enjoy good criticism. But the reviews that make me laugh r flames for some odd reason. Weird ne? =) I hope u update ur story soon! Also thanxs for reviewing my story!  
  
DemonWicca: Hey u actually reviewed! =) Glad u liked! I hope u update soon 2!!! Ur story is very good!!! =)  
  
Soccergirl09: Hey glad ur reviewing again. =) I hope u don't mind dat I re- wrote it. Anywayz thanxs for reviewing! Glad u like!  
  
oOHottieOo: =) Me happy u like. Yeah well, Inuyasha, let's just say he's kinda a dumbass. =) Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Akikazu: =) I'm so happy u reviewed! Anywayz happy u like. I enjoyed ur story 2.  
  
Sarcasm Girl8: I'm updating finally!!!  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light: Well this couple 2 me is one of the greatest AU couples. But I'm glad u like!!! Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Me: Thankies for so many reviews! =) Their great! Hopefully, well maybe, I'll get 100 reviews by the end of this story. Sry that I've been out for a couple of days. I was busy doing work and other stupid stuff. My friends say that when I separate things they kinda get confused so I'm gonna explain what they'll mean. Anywayz let's get started ne? Oh wait one more thing! Um pretend they all finished school but r in their young adult years. No their not SUPER smart but they already know everything IN school. Man I wish that was real though but anywayz, I should tell the ages.  
  
Sesshoumaru: 18  
  
Kagome: 16  
  
Inuyasha: 17  
  
Sango (When in story): 17  
  
Miroku (When in story): 18  
  
Mrs. Katana: 39 (She looks OK for her age. lol)  
  
Jessica: 16 (I just had my sweet 16 yesterday!)  
  
Anna: 15 (Well she'll turn 16 in August 21)  
  
Nick (When in story): 16  
  
(Plz not that the people NOT in the series r NOT reviewers. Jessica= me. Anna= friend Nick= bf)  
  
Me: Wait one tiny thing then story. Some of u might be wondering why it's winter I'm putting it in. Well it's because...winter was always my fav season and I love the snow. It also takes place on my fav holiday which should be in 5 chapters or so. NOW enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: (Grumbles) I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]: Switching places/POV's  
  
"": Talking/thinking  
  
(3 spaces): Song  
  
END: End of story/chapter  
  
POV: (Well for the very few people who don't what it is) Point of view  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Katana Mansion  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Danm," Inuyasha thought "why did I do something like that to Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha hurry and get your breakfast!" Mom yelled angrily which scared me a bit since she only yelled like that when she was pissed.  
  
Not wanting to anger mom any longer Inuyasha quickly got dressed and ran downstairs sitting down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Here's your breakfast." Mrs. Katana muttered giving me a plate of burnt scrambled eggs, black burnt bacon, broken burnt sunny-side up egg and dirty rotten orange juice.  
  
"Um..." Inuyasha started to say not knowing what to really say.  
  
"Quit staring at it Inuyasha. Are you going to eat it or not?" Mrs. Katana asked in a cold angry voice.  
  
"I-I th-think I'll buy takeout." Inuyasha stuttered about to walk away but immediately stopped.  
  
"Mom where's my allowance?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hm I don't know Inuyasha. Maybe you can get money but getting something called, A JOB!" Mrs. Katana yelled throwing a newspaper add directly between my eyes.  
  
Not knowing she would ever do that to him, Inuyasha fell on the floor head first from the force of the newspaper.  
  
Afraid of what she'll do next Inuyasha groggily got up and limped out the door like a scared dog.  
  
Mrs. Katana smiled happy and laughed a little at what she did to Inuyasha.  
  
She was just showing one-fourth of what Inuyasha REALLY deserved.  
  
Inuyasha stopped limping after twenty minutes of limping through the park.  
  
"Kagome...I swear you'll come back with me even though I have to make you." Inuyasha thought confidently.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside.  
  
Apparently it snowed pretty hard last night.  
  
Soft droplets of snowflakes fell from as far as anyone could see across the patio window glass door.  
  
"This city is so more peaceful, calm and beautiful then from where I lived." Kagome thought  
  
"Inuyasha...I swear I'll make you pay for ever crossing with me. I'll never go back with you..."  
  
Someone knocked on the door making Kagome jump a little from her thoughts.  
  
She soon shrugged it off and answered the door.  
  
"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Sesshoumaru-sama wanted me to hand you these new clothes." The counter lady said handing Kagome clothes in plastic and a small box.  
  
"Thank-you, um..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Sango, Sango Tajiya" Sango laughed shaking Kagome's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sango. Just call me Kagome okay?" Kagome replied smiling.  
  
Sango had brown hair tied in a high ponytail, brown eyes and about five feet eight inches tall.  
  
She had on the hotel's uniform which was peach colored silk jeans, a peach silk t-shirt and a black name tag that said Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango, why is this hotel called Peach Flower even though the city is called Rose Petal city?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well there's this other city called Peach Flower city and I guess they gave a hotel to this city. Anyways, Kagome, I'll see you around?" Sango said.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Here's my address." Kagome said writing her address on a piece of paper and handing it to Sango.  
  
They said their good-bye's and Sango ran off.  
  
Kagome sighed going back into her room laying the clothes on the bed.  
  
She opened it and stared at it to see if it looked okay.  
  
The pants were silk colored navy blue, a white cotton sweater that had the name KAGOME on it in black words, black gloves, a white snowcap and the box held black tennis shoes.  
  
Kagome stared at it in amazement quickly grabbing it running to the bathroom to put it on.  
  
"Wait...I should take a shower. After all I didn't bath last night." Kagome thought undressing and walking into the bathtub to take a shower.  
  
Meanwhile in front of her door an annoyed business man stood mainly meaning Ice King a.k.a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stupid woman not answering the door." Sesshoumaru thought and opened it.  
  
Just as he opened the door Kagome finished showering about to grab the towel inside the bathroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru seeing this because the bathroom door was opened stared in surprise.  
  
Kagome, unfortunately, slipped at the soap on the bathtub floor causing for her to topple on the curtains.  
  
She looked up across to see Sesshoumaru staring at her.  
  
"How dare," Kagome thought "how dare, HE LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M NAKED!"  
  
"SESSHOUMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE PERVERT?! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled fuming.  
  
Sesshoumaru even more surprised at what she said quickly walked out of the room shutting the door.  
  
"How dare that wench call ME a pervert." Sesshoumaru thought waiting outside in front of the door yet again.  
  
Kagome, calming down after five minutes put on the clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in awe for a second before regaining himself.  
  
"Let's put that behind us, okay?" Kagome said smiling and Sesshoumaru snorted in reply meaning yes.  
  
"I need to go somewhere important, Kagome. Meaning you will not be able to go back home." Sesshoumaru informed.  
  
"Don't you have another driver, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why should I have another driver? It'll only be a waist of money when I only need one." Sesshoumaru replied in his icy cold voice.  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded understanding, "Sesshoumaru would it be alright if I take a tour around the city? I wanna spend as much time here as possible."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around to walk away.  
  
Kagome was about to walk the same direction as Sesshoumaru but tripped on a rock on the carpet.  
  
In some odd reason Sesshoumaru turned around catching Kagome when her head was a foot away from the ground.  
  
She put her head up fast and her lips met with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What...what the hell? Why is this woman KISSING me and...I'm enjoying this?" Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Ahh I'm kissing Sesshoumaru! Gotta...get up fast! Wait...I'm enjoying this. Oh Kami this is NOT happening!" Kagome thought.  
  
They pulled away from each other much to their displeasure.  
  
"Ahem..." Sesshoumaru said regaining himself yet again.  
  
"I-I that did NOT just happen." Kagome said quickly with a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Correct. It did not mean anything but it was a mere accident." Sesshoumaru said trying not to believe it happened but knowing fully well it did.  
  
They soon walked out of the Peach Flower going to their own path.  
  
Kagome through the city and Sesshoumaru to his driver's limo.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Kagome: Rose Petal City  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Kagome looked at a store that had shirts and pants with either roses loosing a petal, a rose petal or a shirt that said Rose Petal City.  
  
She looked at in awe and touched her front pocket as she does in other stores.  
  
Amazingly there was money inside and Kagome pulled out a few and stared at it wide-eyed.  
  
Kagome almost fainted to see about five-thousand dollars in her hand and there were more money in each pocket.  
  
The pockets were deep and almost reached down to her knees.  
  
"Well...this it going to be fun." Kagome thought smiling widely running inside the mall.  
  
Just after about five second later Kikyou walked into the mall along with Inuyasha who she dragged in the mall much to his displeasure.  
  
END  
  
Me: I know kinda short but, yeah. I KNOW this chapter was KINDA boring but it should get better next chapter ne? Anywayz plz review! If I get over 10 reviews again I'll update the next day. But if I don't expect me 2 update in about 4 days!!! 


	4. Rose Petal City Anniversary

Review Responses  
  
DemonWicca: I was surprised 'cause...why was I surprised? Hehe lol anywayz glad u liked! Thanxs for reviewing again! I like getting reviews as u can see. =) It'ssonice2getreveiwsbecausereveiwsrgood!!!  
  
Akikazu: DEAL!!!! See I post before Monday!!! Now u have 2 make sequel!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if u don't make a sequel I will HUNT U DOWN AND FEED YOU TO MY MAN EATING CANDIES!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-(cough)(cough) danm that hurt. How can anyone make it last very long??? It hurts...  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light: Well I guess it wasn't THAT boring but just a little. Thanxs for reviewing once again! I enjoy reading/getting ur reviews!  
  
DimmingBlackRose: lol as u can see I am updating. Glad u luv it so much. Thanxs for reviewing! =)  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Maybe they'll talk, maybe not. It all depends on what I feel like. Yeah I like it when people argue 2. But I like it when I argue.  
  
Pinayazngrl: O.O anywayz thanxs for reviewing again! Kikyou and Inuyasha, well Kikyou's a bitch, Inuyasha's just plain STUPID.  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanxs!!!  
  
hissori tenshi: Oh wait, I just realized I didn't finish the sentence in mah last review. Sry. Just say somethin' 'bout the story. Anywayz apology accepted. Well 2 answer ur question Fluffy doesn't want 2 believe he likes/luvs Kagome. Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
ShadowCat711: =) Glad u like!!! I'm doing my best 2 get people 2 read dis. Anywayz thanxs for reviewing!!!  
  
icekaia: =) Glad u think I'm funny! Well I can't bear 2 kill Kikyou in a type of story like this though I can say she won't have a happy ending. Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
inuyasha92689: =) Thankies for a nice review!!! Glad u like.  
  
DILLIGAF: Yeah I know but it makes more people want 2 know what happens. Anywayz thankies for reviewing!!! Glad u like!  
  
sesshys-lady-of-da-westerns: =) Thankies!!! I'm REALLY trying my best on dis fanfic!!! =) Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Soccergirl09: Thankies for reviewing again!!! Yeah Inuyasha's such a BIG ASS in dis story. lol =) glad u liked!!! Also I forget 2 tell u somethin' else 2. Thankies for reviewing my other Betrayed and then Loved which was the 1 before. I think it was a good idea dat I re-wrote it 'cause I'm getting more reviews! =)  
  
Kai Fong: =)  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: =) Glad u like!!! K I'm updating.  
  
satin's child: Yeah I hate it when author's do that 2. Anywayz thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
SarienVampiress: I'm writing, I'm writing!!!  
  
Me: Thankies for all these reviews again! I feel so loved!!! I know dat I didn't update the NEXT day but the computer was busted and I had no idea what 2 type in. I wanted this chappy 2b special so, yeah. I NEED HELP!!!!!! I have 13 mosquito bites and their itching like hell!!! So be glad I'm able 2 type this. NOTHING I PUT ON THEM IS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more thing, I HAVE A VVVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYY bad headache while I'm typing dis. I've been on the computer 2 long.  
  
VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT PART OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Plz note that I am NOT trying 2 copy anyone. I am just typing what pops up in my head. If I did copy plz don't report me! I REALLY don't copy!!! Copying is well pretty pathetic I guess u could say. Remember: I'M COMING UP WITH THESE IDEAS IN MY LITTLE TINY BRAIN!!! Wait do I have a brain??? ?? Now on 2 story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of the Inuyasha series anime in which Jessica/UltaAnimeFangurl2004 does not own.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Rose Petal Super Mall  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Hm I wonder if this fits." Kagome thought holding a black Chinese outfit with a giant rose petal in the center of it.  
  
"Kagome!" A familiar yet unwanted voice yelled out.  
  
Kagome turned around only to have an angry/sad/surprised face, "Inuyasha, what hell are you doing following me?"  
  
"Inuyasha I'm your girl not that Krackgome or whatever that bitch's name is." Kikyou commented holding on to Inuyasha's arm and glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Well it's SO nice to see you two. So tell me, do you hear the sarcasm in my voice?" Kagome asked in an icy tone glaring at them right back.  
  
"Ugh whatever! Inuyasha, sweetie, let's go shopping OK dear?" Kikyou said as if she and Inuyasha were husband and wife.  
  
"Kikyou I don't love you! Leave me alone to be with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled breaking free from Kikyou's clutches and walking towards Kagome.  
  
Kikyou made a small "Hmph!" and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome with sad eyes and Kagome looked at him with flaming eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Forget it Inuyasha! I'm not going back to you ad you CAN'T make me!" Kagome yelled turning around and crossing her arms.  
  
Inuyasha growled pulled out Kagome's right wrist holding it in the air tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Listen to me, wench! Your going back with me and that's all!" Inuyasha yelled tightening his hold on Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Let her go!" Someone yelled throwing a small spinning top hitting it on Inuyasha' left eye.  
  
Inuyasha fell on the floor clutching his eye.  
  
"Shippo?!" Kagome said immediately knowing where the top came from.  
  
"Kagome I helped too! We just came here buying a dozen spinning tops." Another little boy informed.  
  
"Souta?! Why are you here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They came here because your parents said we could take them around town." Anna answered suddenly appearing.  
  
"Mhm and I couldn't be more happier." Jessica said also appearing eating chocolate ice cream with a small spoon in a cup.  
  
"Oh my god! Mom and Dad are probably worried about me!" Kagome said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Don't get so worried, Kagome! We told your parents you were here and they said it was fine." Souta said.  
  
Souta had short messy black hair, brown eyes like Kagome, and he was as tall has Kagome's elbow.  
  
He wore an orange sweater, black vest, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
  
Shippo had messy orange hair tied in a ponytail, green child-like eyes and could reach up to Souta's shoulders.  
  
He wore a thick green sweater that matched his eyes, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.  
  
Anna wore a white sweater, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes.  
  
Jessica wore a black sweater, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.  
  
"Who's the freak on the ground?" Jessica asked pointing at Inuyasha who was slowly getting up.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, here's something that I've wanted to do since you've cheated on me." Kagome said walking in front of Inuyasha and slapping him hard to the wall knocking him out.  
  
"Asshole." Kagome muttered and walked away with the others following her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome if you don't mind me asking who was that guy?" Anna asked.  
  
"Oh that was just Inuyasha, Kagome's-" Souta was about to say but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend." Kagome finished glaring at Kagome for a few seconds and then turned away.  
  
"What?" Souta asked but no one responded.  
  
"Momma can we get some ice cream?" Shippo asked tugging on Kagome's pant leg.  
  
"Sure Shippo. I'm kinda hungry anyway." Kagome replied now smiling.  
  
"Ice cream!" Jessica yelled running towards the nearby ice cream shop.  
  
Anna sweat dropped, "Hehe Jessica loves her ice cream?"  
  
They all just nodded buying their ice cream.  
  
Kagome got vanilla ice cream that had a red colored rose petal decorated on it in a small cup.  
  
Shippo and Souta got chocolate ice cream on a cone.  
  
Anna had strawberry ice cream on a cone.  
  
Jessica had chocolate, vanilla and strawberry on a cone stacked together on top.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, could you do me a favor?" A guy asked not too far from Kagome's age.  
  
He had black hair tied in a little ponytail in the back and violet eyes.  
  
He had on white jeans, black shirt, and white tennis shoes.  
  
"A favor?" Kagome said confused.  
  
He held on Kagome's hand looking at her straight in the eye, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Kagome fumed and was about to slap him but was beat by Sango yelling "HENTAI!" and punching him on the head.  
  
Sango wore a long black skirt, gray shirt, and dark yellow shoes.  
  
"Miroku how many times do I have to tell you? You can't ask that to every pretty girl you see." Sango said sighing.  
  
Miroku groggily got up and stared at Sango innocently, "Why, Sango, I'm very flattered. You actually care for me."  
  
Jessica stared at them oddly, "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at Jessica then each other.  
  
"Well if you are so curious, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked holding Jessica's hand.  
  
"No! I already have a boyfriend thank-you." Jessica replied.  
  
"Wow your acting normal now?" Kagome said surprised.  
  
"I only act weird when I have anything sweet." Jessica explained.  
  
"Hey Kagome isn't it that Sesshoumaru guy you were talking about earlier?" Anna asked looking towards Sesshoumaru who was walking towards them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said and turned to where Anna was looking.  
  
Sure enough it was Sesshoumaru who was walking towards them.  
  
Kagome smiled and made a quick bow, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I've come to tell you there's been a change of plans. I will have to take you home tomorrow night since I am far too busy." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
Kagome nodded understanding, "It's alright Sesshoumaru. I like this city anyways. I wouldn't mind staying here for just one more day."  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded walking away.  
  
"Yes my plan for her to mine should work." He thought while walking away.  
  
"Well...that was kind of odd." Jessica commented.  
  
"Kagome!" The same familiar yet unwanted voice called out.  
  
There, again, was Inuyasha running towards Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha I already said I'm not going to be your girlfriend don't you get you numbskull!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You mean you won't go out with me in the Rose Petal city anniversary party?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No Inuyasha I'm not even going to go out with you!" Kagome yelled now fuming.  
  
"Feh fine. But remember, Kagome, you'll be mine eventually." Inuyasha said confidently and walked off.  
  
"That idiot will never give up, right, Kagome?" Shippo said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"I forgot tomorrow was the Rose Petal city anniversary! They throw a huge party through the whole city celebrating." Sango explained.  
  
"Yep and I've already got my date with me." Miroku said proudly wrapping his arm around Sango's waist and slowly lowering his hand...  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku again "Do that a few more times and you won't have anything."  
  
"Well while we're at the mall I suggest we go buy some clothes for this special occasion?" Anna suggest and they all agreed.  
  
"Wow this is going to be fun!" Souta thought "Also the perfect time for me to get payback on Inuyasha for hurting my sister."  
  
After a few hours of shopping they all started to go home.  
  
Sango had her own room in the hotel which she lived in.  
  
Jessica, Anna, Souta and Shippo stayed in an extra large room in the hotel.  
  
Miroku lived in an apartment nearby.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel Kagome's Room  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Kagome just walked back to her hotel room plopping herself down on the silk bed again.  
  
Beside her on the bed laid a long sleeved shirt and pants blue pajamas.  
  
She got up her feet aching but resisted that picking up her pajamas dressing quickly.  
  
Like the night before she walked out to the patio leaning against the front side crossed arms.  
  
It was still snowing fairly hard but not like a blizzard.  
  
The city lights plus the snow made such a beautiful combination.  
  
From afar at the right side of the city was a huge lake and land that was empty.  
  
"Tomorrow night I should go there." Kagome thought happily "Well I'll have a surprise for Sesshoumaru for all the things he's done for me. It's the least I could do for him. Wait do I like Sesshoumaru? Hm I think he's kind, sweet, and some weird odd way gentle. OK that proves it. I love Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Who would have thought it." Kagome muttered and saw a piece of paper on the coffee table in the patio.  
  
Curious she opened the letter surprised at what it said.  
  
_Dear Kagome,  
  
I hope that you will accept this offer of being my date for the Rose Petal City Anniversary. You've been in my mind ever since I've met you. I can not help but feel attracted to you. If you do not accept I will understand. But if come meet me at the park you see across the city at the left.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Secret Admirer _

I read the letter over again and smiled.  
  
"That can't possibly be Inuyasha's handwriting. What the heck. I'll go meet this Secret Admirer." Kagome thought.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel Sesshoumaru's Room  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
I smiled slightly staring at the city looking at the park on the left.  
  
All what I was thinking was will she accept?  
  
If she does not come then...what will I do?  
  
END  
  
Me: Hey look secret fluff!!! Anywayz I hope u review. I worked hard on this chappy!!! =) If I get over 10 reviews I can't update the next day. I'll probably update in about 2 or 3 days. Anywayz a special note for Akikazu:  
  
SEE I UPDATED BEFORE MONDAY!!!! SO NOW U HAVE 2 MAKE A SEQUEL 2 UR STORY AS SOON AS U CAN!!!!!!! Just a quick reminder. =) lol  
  
Also 2 all my reviewers:  
  
THANXKIES SO MUCH!!!!! I REALLY LIKE THE REVEIWS AND I HAVEN'T GOTTENA FLAME YET!!! I HOPE BY THE END OF THE STORY I'LL GET 100 REVEIWS!!!! AGAIN THANKIES SO MUCH!!!!!


	5. A Walk Through the City

Review Responses  
  
aska19: Um...hehe woops! I guess I messed it up. Check chap 3 again 'cause I just replaced it now. Sry for the confusion!   
  
inuyasha92689: Glad u luv it so much! Thanxs for reviewing again!!! Ur 1 of the top reviewers!!!  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light: K updating! Well updating is my third best friend. lol  
  
Akikazu: YAY!!!! ILIKEDITVERY,VERYMUCH!!! THNAKIESFORREVEIWINGAGAIN!!!  
  
Kai Fong: ?? Huh? SAY SOMETHING!!! Was there somethin' wrong w/ the chapter???  
  
undrappreciatedsib: Glad u liked. I know I need more work on the characters but it'll get better...eventually. I wish I had pants like Kagome had 2.  
  
Souungo: Dat's me!!! Well glad u like me!!!  
  
Aohiki: It's !!! lol thanxs for reviewing again!!! Also thanxs for reviewing my other story!!!   
  
kenshin's grl: Yay!!! I know it's getting better!!! Well thanxs for reviewing!!!   
  
ShadowCat711: Glad u luv!!!  
  
Pinayazngrl: It is !!! I want 2 say who it is but can't. Inuyasha is an idiot who is stupid. lol  
  
DemonWicca: It's !!! U have 2 read chapter 2 find out. Anywayz thanxs for reviewing again. Flamers don't have a stinkin' life and I just tell them 2 fuck off. I'm not so sure how many chapters until it ends. Probably around 20's or 30's. Not sure but mostly likely it's going 2 end around the 20's. I think I'll get 100 reviews even below 10 chapters. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. I don't know anything.   
  
inukagonly: Yeah I liked that I changed it 2. I update usually in about 2, 3 or 4 days. Depends on number of reviews. Thanxs for reviewing!!!  
  
Sakura Tenvaiga: Yep I'm a ditz!!! Also insane w/ sweets. It's a surprise my bf is a goth. lol weird huh? Anywayz thanxs for reviewing!!!  
  
Deena70: Hint: Read the last part of the last chapter when Sesshoumaru talks. Oh I yelled the name of the person who sent the letter 2 the screen. Wondering, did u hear me??? Anywayz thanxs for reviewing again!!!!!  
  
Ophelia: Thanxs!!! Well here's chapter 5!!!  
  
Inuyasha-fan333: Hey this pairing is impossible but it's kinda fun 2 write. Thanxs for reviewing!!!   
  
Soccergirl09: Thankies!!! Inuyasha is a jackass now and an asshole ne? Well I'm updating now! Hope u enjoy!!!  
  
Thunder-Goddess-905: Thanxs!!! Glad u like. Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
hyper person: I'm updating!!! Glad u enjoy!!! Hope u like this chapter!!!   
  
JadedDemon: I'm updating!!! Glad u luv.   
  
Me: Sry it took so long 2 update!!! We were waiting for my dad 2 call in from Asia and we only have 1 line open. Some of u r probably wondering why chapter 3 & 4 were the same. Well I guess I made a mistake. Chapter 3 is chapter 4 in which they r the same. But there is a chapter 3. I just found it out like in the morning. I apologize for that!!! I probably messed up 'cause it was at night when I posted up chapter 4. (Sweat drop) lol SRY!!! Read chapter 3 again if it was the same as 4!!! Thanxs for reviews!!!  
  
Me: Wait 1 more reason why I didn't update. I was 2 busy getting payback on some1 who mocked me. He said dat I'm copying the names Jessica Simpson and Nick (can't sp) something...asshole. Sweet, sweet revenge. Although plz note that the first names I didn't try 2 copy.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and the singers of Inuyasha songs are the rightful owner of their songs. Also I do not own any songs I use that are owned by other singers/writers.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Feeling smoothing very small and cold land on Kagome's face woke her up.  
  
It was really cold and the whole room was covered in snow.  
  
The snow kept blowing in coming from the patio door which she forgot to close last night.  
  
Kagome shivered and thought "How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Quickly running to the patio door and shutting Kagome sighed.  
  
Mostly everything was covered in snow and it would most likely melt later practically drowning the place.  
  
"Danm why did I have to be so sleepy last night?" Kagome said to herself dialing the hotel's cleaning crew number which Sesshoumaru let her do.  
  
"Um hello is this the cleaning crew? Well I forgot to close the patio door and the snow went around my room. Could you come here at night while I'm out? This is room one-hundred three. OK thank-you." Kagome said and with that she hung up pushing the 'ON' button on the TV.  
  
"In today's news across Rose Petal City everyone is getting ready for the Rose Petal City Anniversary. Lighted lamps are being hung, signs are being hanged on walls, and a lot of people are going to celebrate it seems. Most everyone is wearing the best clothes they will be preparing and the famous Rose Petal City fireworks will be on. These fireworks are famous because of the record for being the largest and best fireworks. Also from playing games to dancing the night away this celebration should be great. Well that's all the information for the Rose Petal City Anniversary Special. Ja ne."  
  
Kagome smiled and turned off the TV with the remote on the counter.  
  
"I'll go for a little walk since the party doesn't start until after the afternoon." Kagome thought going to her closet to find a new set of clothes again.  
  
"Someone must have come in by Sesshoumaru's order." Kagome muttered and grabbed the new set of clothes laying it on the bed tearing out the plastic.  
  
It was a gray sweater with a giant rose petal in the center, black silk pants which probably held money inside the pockets, a white vest, and black tennis shoes with a yin and yang circle on the outer sides.  
  
"Well I'll go wear this and take a walk." Kagome thought taking off my clothes, folding it on the bed, and putting on my new clothes.  
  
Kagome walked out the door only to be glomped by a round orange object a.k.a Shippo.  
  
"Kagome! Hey why are you so cold?" Shippo asked has he climbed off of Kagome.  
  
"Because, Shippo I left my patio door open and the snow blew in." Kagome replied getting up from the ground.  
  
"Well, Kagome it's not snowing anymore." Souta commented suddenly appearing behind them.  
  
"I can't wait till the anniversary right, Anna?" Jessica said talking with Anna.  
  
"Yeah and Kenny's gonna take me." Anna said smiling.  
  
"Kenny? Who's Kenny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Her boyfriend that has a chibi-like name." Jessica answered laughing a bit.  
  
"Ugh! Quit saying that, Jessica! Kenny is a nickname for Ken! And you know a lot of people have the name Ken!" Anna yelled frustrated.  
  
"Hey can we go for a walk around the city?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yeah sure we can but Kagome's too busy going on a date with Sesshoumaru." Souta smiled but soon had a scared look on his face when Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Souta, I'm going to kill you..." Kagome whispered her bangs covering her flaming eyes.  
  
Souta stepped back a bit and started to run as Kagome started to chase him.  
  
Shippo, Anna, and Jessica sweat dropped.  
  
"We should go after them." Shippo informed.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo your right." Anna said sighing.  
  
"But miss the fun in watching Kagome chase Souta around the hotel?" Jessica commented wanting to watch them.  
  
"Eh good point." Shippo said.  
  
They all just sighed and ran after the angry sister and the little brother who didn't help down the stairs.  
  
Unknown to them a pair of golden eyes watched over them.  
  
"If they can do this the plan should go in order." The ice king muttered a.k.a Sesshoumaru.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Rose Petal City  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Hey can we walk everywhere around town?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Why can't we?" Jessica replied smiling.  
  
"Why don't we go to the park that was on the left?" Kagome suggested but secretly wanted to know what the park looked like.  
  
"Uh NO!!" Shippo yelled immediately and getting an odd look from Kagome, "I have allergies..."  
  
"Shippo you do not have allergies. Besides, it's winter." Kagome said, "But if you really don't want to go I guess we don't have to."  
  
Kagome all knew they were hiding something once they sighed in relief.  
  
"Um, Kagome where is Sango?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well from what I remember I think she has a second job at Simple Drinks." Kagome answered, "Well I suppose we could go get some drinks?"  
  
"Yeah I'm thirsty!" Shippo commented smiling.  
  
"As long as we keep Kagome away from the park Sesshoumaru said his plan to get with Kagome should work. Also about getting payback on Inuyasha. But one thing, who would want to kiss my sister? Yuck!" Souta thought standing in one spot.  
  
"Souta do we have to leave you there with that disgusted look on your face?" Anna called out already a couple of feet away.  
  
"Ah! Wait for me!" Souta yelled running after them.  
  
"Are you guys keeping anything from me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Anna said hoping saying it calmly would throw her off.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kagome said ending the conversation once they reached the door of a shop.  
  
There was a sign on top of the door that said 'SIMPLE DRINKS' in big red letters.  
  
They all walked in and looked around.  
  
The floor was wooden, walls very light yellow color, nine tables that seated three people were around the middle, a fire place on the left, a long wooden bar was in the back, and Sango was wiping the tables.  
  
"Hiya Sango!" Shippo greeted walking over to her.  
  
"Hello, Shippo. You seem real happy today." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Hi, Sango." Kagome also greeted.  
  
"Hello to everyone. Anyways what would you want? I can get you drinks for free." Sango said.  
  
"Oh come on, Sango. I'll pay for my own drink." Anna informed not wanting to get something for free.  
  
All of them just ordered hot cocoa much to Shippo and Jessica's delight.  
  
Outside the window where everyone was facing their backs to, Sesshoumaru was their watching what they were doing.  
  
"Jessica you have to blow on the cocoa!" Sango yelled as Jessica started to drink from the cocoa.  
  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jessica kept screaming until she bit her tongue and fell to the floor on her back...sadly, she had a very tall chair.  
  
"That's not the first time she's done that in winter. Hm I would count this in sixties times she's done that or the seventies." Anna said drinking from her cup.  
  
"Am I smarter then Jessica?" Shippo asked and everyone replied with a nod.  
  
"Yeah I haven't found anyone as stupid as her." Kagome said.  
  
"That this thuel." Jessica said translation, "That is cruel."  
  
Someone started to knock on the door and Sango called out, "Come in!"  
  
There was Sesshoumaru coming in covered with snow.  
  
"Um, Sesshoumaru what happened to you?" Kagome asked holding back her laugh.  
  
"Annoying little kids with snowballs." Sesshoumaru answered in the usual cold voice sitting down on a chair beside Kagome.  
  
"Thuick thomeone thet a thamera or a thivdeo thecorder!" Jessica said still laid on the floor translation, "Quick someone get a camera or a video recorder!"  
  
"That reminds me something. Jessica someone was here an hour before you guys got here. He had black hair, black eyes, and he wore all black. He asked if I've seen you but I told him I only saw you the day before." Sango informed and Jessica immediately stood up.  
  
"Sango did he tell you anything else?!" Jessica said really fast.  
  
"Um he told me that he was going to be at the same hotel your going to stay at now." Sango replied.  
  
"Who is 'he'?" Kagome asked confused but was quit only because she was drinking her cocoa.  
  
"That's Jessica's boyfriend. I remember her talking with him one time." Souta replied taking another sip of cocoa.  
  
"Kagome why would a goth be with, Jessica? Wouldn't they hate her." Shippo asked.  
  
"Shippo cupid does his work. We can't stop him." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome I heard that your room was covered in snow?" Sesshoumaru said not wanting to hear anymore Cupid talk.  
  
"Oh um, hehe. I left the patio door open." Kagome replied with a sweat drop.  
  
"Sesshoumaru why don't you and Kagome go on a date?" Sango suggested smirking.  
  
"Sango Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that! But where did you get that idea?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a little suggestion, Kagome. Besides you two look so cute together." Sango said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome! If you do I won't bug you for a week!" Shippo said hoping Kagome would say yes.  
  
"That is fine with me." Sesshoumaru informed standing up.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome said smiling and also stood up.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome said their byes and walked out of the door.  
  
"Oh god I didn't know how long I had to hold my gagging." Jessica commented and started to gag.  
  
"Same here. Sesshoumaru owes us big time." Souta said also gagging.  
  
"As long as Kagome's happy I'm fine." Shippo said smiling.  
  
"Agree with you, Shippo." Anna agreed.  
  
"I hope they work out though." Sango informed.  
  
"Relax, Sango. They look perfect together." Jessica said, "And now must go off to see boyfriend. Sango, what room is Nick's?"  
  
"Room one-sixty-three." Sango answered and Jessica walked off.  
  
"Souta, Shippo wanna go to the arcade while we have the time?" Anna suggested.  
  
Souta and Shippo smiled nodding saying "Yes!" at the same time as they walked off.  
  
"I guess I better get my date ready with the hentai." Sango muttered but then soon felt a hand rub her bottom.  
  
"Are you excited, Sango?" Miroku asked still rubbing Sango's butt as she turned red.  
  
"Why you, HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku almost a hundred times.  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Peach Flower Hotel: Kagome and Sesshoumaru  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Is this really happening? Sesshoumaru and I holding hands while walking? Please don't let this be a dream." Kagome thought blushing as they walked through the large crowd.  
  
"She's blushing." Sesshoumaru thought smirking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked but got no reply, "Hello! Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with warm eyes for one second, "Let's go see a movie."  
  
"Hey great idea! Sesshoumaru you know the town more then me. Why don't you show me the theater?" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded and they walked a few blocks to a theater that looked brand new.  
  
"I own this theater." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You own it?! Well that's pretty impressive." Kagome said smiling.  
  
They walked into the theaters just going into a hallway with doors.  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome into room two.  
  
It showed a movie called Shikon no Tama then a voice started to explain the story.  
  
_"A girl that was a reancarnation of a priestess who lived in feudal era walked near her well that was said to held demons bones. She walked near it and a demon dragged her inside of the well. She woke up and found herself in feudal era. Some of the things that happens in her life in feudal era are freeing a half dog demon, breaking a powerful jewel inside of her called the Shikon no Tama with an arrow, collecting jewel shards, meeting a perverted monk, small kitsune, a demon slayer, and after one hanyou that had caused the half dog demon, demon slayer, and the monk to lose their loved ones..."_  
  
"Sesshoumaru what are you doing holding Kagome's hand?!" Someone yelled nearby.  
  
"Why does she get to have that cuter one?!" Another voice yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned around to see...  
  
END  
  
Me: Cliffy!!! I'll give u a clue 2 who it was! It wasn't Inuyasha or Kikyou!!! Anywayz plz review! The story will get better in the next chapter I promise! ;; I miss my daddy who suppose 2 stay in Asia for a week. Yep I'm kinda like a daddy's girl. lol can't help it! Luv my dad! Plz review!!! 


	6. How Kagome and Sesshoumaru Met

Review Responses

Sessh's Baby Grl: Maybe, maybe not. Thanxs for reviewing!!!

rebxl: Maybe, maybe not. Thankies for reviewing!!! Glad u like.

inuyasha92689: =) Glad u like. Thanxs for reviewing again!!! =)

DimmingBlackRose: I'm updating! Glad u luv so much. Thankies for reviewing!!!

Thunder-Goddess-905: =) Thanxs!!! Glad u luv!!! I'm updating (finally!)!

aska19: OK I'm writing now! Don't u just luv a good cliffy??? =)

Inuyasha-fan333: Sry can't add u in story. Last time I did that they deleted it. Though I wish I could.

ShadowCat771: U think it's cute? LOL anywayz thanxs for reviewing!!!

JadedDemon: Cliffies r so great aren't they??? Anywayz I'm finally updating! =)

Soccergirl09: Yeah I luv cliffies. Thanxs for reviewing again!!!

inukagonly: Maybe, maybe not. Anywayz thanxs for reviewing!!! =)

anime-chick2004: But I did leave it on a cliffy. =) I'm updating.

Aohiki: I want the money 2. =) Kiss scene was funny...thankies for understanding!!! =) Since u said dat I dedicate dis chapter 2 u! =)

Kai Fong: It's someone...I'm updating!!!

ScreaminChild: =) U'll find out soon enough...Oh and thanxs for reviewing!!!!

kagome015: Relax u'll see soon enough. Anywayz glad u luv! Ur the 80th reviewer!!! =) Congrats!

iceon: What's up w/ the twitching??? Glad u like. K I'm finally updating!

Pinayzgrl: U'll have 2 read 2 find out. Thanxs for reviewing!!!!

python: The part of Inuyasha seeing what happens is one little part of the scene. Clue: Park on the left. Thankies for reviewing!!!

Anime Creature: It's someone...can't tell who! Glad u like! I agree dat dis is better then the other 1. Thankies for reviewing!!!

Me: I'm sry for the wait. It's still kinda hard since my dad's still in Asia plus my job at the coffee shop. (sigh) my boyfriend and I try 2 spend as much time as possible but...still trying. Anywayz on 2 chappy 6!!! I get a funny scene in dis chapter!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha in which I, Jessica do NOT own.

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

Author's POV

Arcade: Anna, Shippo and Souta

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

"Almost...got it." Souta muttered holding a white dog plushie with the claw in the prize machine.

"Souta don't stress so much." Anna said appearing behind Souta.

"Ah!" Souta yelled dropping the dog plushie, "Look what you made me do, Anna! Besides I bet you can't do this while relaxing!"

"OK let's try it out." Anna challenged plopping a coin in the slot and holding on to the stick.

"She'll never get it." Souta commented smirking.

"Souta Anna already has it you know." Shippo said plainly at Souta.

"Huh?" Souta said seeing Anna with the white dog plushie in her hands, "Anna your so calm it's boring and creepy at the same time."

"She's not always calm, Souta. One time when you were gone I saw her eat chocolate and she was as hyper or a little more then Jessica." Shippo informed.

"Yep and if you ever show anyone that tape consider calling yourself Headless Shippo." Anna warned giving a light glare, "Speaking of tapes I remember Jessica taping Kagome when she first met Sesshoumaru."

"Really? Can ya tell us about it?" Souta asked pleadingly.

"I don't know. Kagome would kill me if she ever knew I told you guys." Anna said in a low voice.

"We won't tell anyone promise!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down a little.

"Well...OK. But don't tell Kagome I told you. Better yet I'll show you. I have a mini video player that records tapes in it in my pocket." Anna said taking out a black screen.

It was about three inches wide and three inches tall.

"Anna I don't wanna watch it here, it's too loud." Shippo commented.

It was a small rectangle with a little screen on it and small buttons on the back of it.

"Yeah Shippo's right. Anna can we go back to the hotel room?" Souta asked and Anna replied by nodding.

When they got back home Souta and Shippo were sitting on the front edge of the bed and Anna was connecting wires from her mini recorder to the TV.

Anna started to push a few buttons then sound and a picture started to show On the TV.

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

Author's POV

Flashback tape: Kagome and Sesshoumaru Meet

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

"Here I am, Jessica. I am currently six years old right now and my mom taught me and bought me a recorder. It's so cool! Now here I am at my first mission: Investigating my Dear Cousin Higurashi Kagome's Daily Life. Now I am sitting on the very tall God Tree looking through our inspec-inspecti-inspection, Higurashi Kagome. There she is opening her window....let's go take a closer look!" A small chibi voice said which was probably Jessica.

She focused the camera closer to Kagome who was currently looking out of her window.

"Yay not a cloud in the sky! Momma tells me that's a good omen!" Kagome said happily still looking up to the sky.

"Kagome hurry and get dressed! Inuyasha's here for breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi called probably inside the kitchen.

"Comin' Momma!" Kagome replied and quickly shut the window running downstairs.

"Kagome? Kagome get back here! How can I get down?! It's so high up!" Jessica cried out worriedly jumping up and down making the branch slowly break, "Huh?"

CRASH! The picture started to go blurry and fuzzy then showed Jessica with swirls in her eyes but then got hit on the head by the falling branch, "Ow...I need a bandie..."

The screen started to get fuzzy for a few seconds again and then showed Kagome running from her house.

"There's Kagome running! Where is she going? Oh no she's escaping! Must...gasp...run...gasp...faster! When did Kagome learn to run so fast?!" Jessica panted running after Kagome behind the woods.

Again it started to get fuzzy for a few seconds then showed Jessica's head her tongue sticking out to the side a little.

"Ah finally. Every morning Kagome goes to the park to take a walk and feed the duckies! Though I kinda think it's boring but she does what she does. Now let us watch her..." Jessica said and aimed the camera at Kagome then zoomed.

"Come here duckies!" Kagome called out holding out a handful of duck seeds.

Soon the ducks came eating the seeds from her hand...for an hour!

"Zzz...mhm I want ice cream mommy...give back my ice cream you little brat!" Jessica muttered in her sleep.

A few seconds later a loud 'CRASH' could be heard.

"AH! Our subject is in trouble!" Jessica yelled quickly lifting up the camera aiming it straight at Kagome.

"Inuyasha you're just a stupid jerk! Why do you always pick on me so much?!" Kagome yelled glaring at Inuyasha with a bumble bee sting on her forehead.

"Feh it's not THAT bad ya know. You know, you kinda look good with that bump on your forehead." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Re-Really?" Kagome asked starting to blush.

"Heck no. It looks like that bump could fill up China." Inuyasha commented laughing a bit to himself earning a smack on the head by Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you messing with Kagome again?" A man asked walking towards them.

"D-Dad?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Mr. Katana I haven't seen you in years!" Kagome yelled happily hugging his leg.

"It's good to see you to, Kagome." Mr. Katana said warmly ruffling Kagome's hair.

"Father why are we here?" A cold voice asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked behind Mr. Katana to see a boy similar looking to Mr. Katana but smaller.

"Hi I'm Kagome who are you?" Kagome greeted bowing to the boy.

"Hello, Kagome. I am, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru replied in an icy voice.

"Feh hello, _Sesshoumaru_." Inuyasha said saying his name in disgust and turning his head away from Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha that's not nice!" Kagome yelled smacking him on the head yet again.

Mr. Katana laughed a little patting Kagome's head this time, "Inuyasha Kagome's right. You should learn from her."

Inuyasha's only reply was, "Feh."

"Oh a sibling rivalry is unfolding..." Jessica said in a jungle like voice.

"Kagome would you mind taking Sesshoumaru around the city? He's lived somewhere else and I want to spend some quality time with Inuyasha." Mr. Katana informed making Kagome smile.

"K Mr. Katana I'll do my best!" Kagome answered smiling and then making a quick bow.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. Behave yourself. Come one Inuyasha. Let's go to the house first." Mr. Katana said and walked away with Inuyasha.

"Kagome wait-" Inuyasha tried to call out but was dragged by the hand by his father.

"Whoa...I just hope they don't go all lovey-dovey like." Jessica said following Kagome and Sesshoumaru while hiding in the bushes.

"Sesshoumaru I'll show you to the amusement park!" Kagome yelled out happily dragging Sesshoumaru by the hand.

Sesshoumaru made no reply but just stared at Kagome while running.

They started to run into a forest running through a clear path.

As for Jessica, she had to run through the trees.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! BRANCH!" Jessica yelled and the camera flew up in the air landing on the ground facing Jessica who was lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes again.

Once again the screen got fuzzy but then went clear showing Sesshoumaru and Kagome on a roller coaster.

"This is Kagome's Secret amusement park. My mom, Kagome and I built it all by ourselves. My mom's a builder for rides. Now then, let us watch the subjects inter-interac-interact with each other." Jessica said.

The ride stopped and both Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out spinning around a little.

"I never get tired of that ride!" Kagome yelled plopping herself on the grass hill looking up at the sky.

It was an orangey color meaning it was in the afternoon.

The wind gently blew making her raven black hair fly around a little.

Sesshoumaru just sat by Kagome also looking at the sky his hair also flying a bit.

"I usually go here in the afternoon to watch the sky. It's so peaceful." Kagome sighed out closing her eye lids a smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey is really IS peaceful out here." Jessica also sighed out.

"I...I had fun today." Sesshoumaru said not in an icy voice but a warm one and a rare smile on his face.

"Let's see, we've rode on the roller coaster, the moving swings which I forgot was called, water ride, haunted ride, photo shoot ride...we didn't get to ride on the Ferris wheel!" Kagome said bolting up grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand once again and leading him to the Ferris wheel that was half the size of a carnival Ferris wheel.

"Well this always happens in romance movies but for those of you who still wanna see it here ya go! I'm not looking!" Jessica said aiming her arm at Sesshoumaru and Kagome while turning her head the other way.

It spun around for a few minutes and then stopped right above a full moon.

"Wow it's s pretty." Kagome said her eyes shining while looking up at the night sky not noticing she was holding Sesshoumaru's hand making him blush deep red.

"Yeah...it really is." Sesshoumaru replied staring at Kagome's face.

"Sesshoumaru are you going to live in this city?" Kagome asked looking back at him smiling.

Sesshoumaru's head lowered, "No. I have to get back in a week."

Kagome frowned but then smiled again, "Then I'll make you have the most fun in this week whether you like it or not!"

He blushed even more red if it was possible as Kagome pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

Jessica yawned aiming the camera at herself, "The subject and her boyfriend walk home, say by and go to sleep. I will also get to sleep now...man my mom's gonna kill me. Bye-bye people!"

With that the screen turned fully fuzzy.

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

Author's POV

Hotel: Anna, Souta and Shippo

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

"I still think that's so cute!" Anna said smiling.

"Oh god I think I'll gag until I die." Souta said gagging Shippo along with him.

"It'll happen to you to so deal with it. I don't think Kagome remembers any of those times with Sesshoumaru. Now I gotta get ready for the anniversary party thing." Anna informed walking into the bathroom.

"I totally forgot about the party ball!" Shippo yelled.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Sesshoumaru can do it himself. All we have to do is..." Souta started to explain.

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

Author's POV

Rose Petal Theater: Kagome and Sesshoumaru

---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]

"Kouga and...Kagura?!" Kagome thought surprised.

"Kagome did this guy do anything to ya?" Kouga asked glaring at Sesshoumaru earning a glare back.

"Kouga no, Sesshoumaru didn't. Why are you with Kagura?" Kagome commented.

"I was just at the same place with him. Who's the cutie?" Kagura asked gesturing to Sesshoumaru.

"I suggest you not call me that." Sesshoumaru said coldly walking away.

"Yo wait up Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out following after him.

"I won't let that wench go with Sesshoumaru." Kagura though vowing it.

END

Me: Well it was kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else. The Rose Petal city anniversary is going 2 b in the next chapter so don't miss out! Laterz!!!

P.S

Plz read my bio if u want a minute of funny-ness!!!


	7. Rose Petal City Anniversary Heartbreak a...

Review Responses

sesshy's kitten: Yeah I did act like that and still do. Glad u like!!! =)

Akikazu: Well they would have to have spend more time with each other to fall IN luv. I agree, a chibi version of them is so cute!!! =)

inuyasha92689: =) Glad u like!!! 2 bad Kagome doesn't remember what happened in the movie though...or does she??? =) lol

Shadow'sFire: K quit beggin' already!!! Thankies for reviewing!!! =)

Aohiki: =) My bf's a goth...plus he's cute!!! What r the chances of me being w/ a goth??? I now dedicate u the nicest reviewer for this story!!! (Hands u a trophy that says: "Nicest Reviewer for the story Betrayed and then Loved 2004 Award". It also has anime bishounen plushies) =) Congrats!!!

kenshin's grl: Hehe this is a funny review and I enjoy it! =) lol

Inuyasha-fan333: Hm??? What wrong w/ ??? Go u!!!

DimmingBlackRose: Who's talkt seiya??? Maybe u should beg...if it doesn't annoy the hell out of me that is. =)

Sessh's BabyGrl: Yep, yep Kagura mad!!! =) lol Thankies for reviewing again!!!

demonsty: K I'm updating. Thankies for review!

sheeshys-only-luff: I know, it's such a shame. But at least they'll end up together. Thankies for reviewing!!!

iceon: Oh...that's weird and cool at the same time I think! Thankies for reviewing again!!! =)

Deena70: I didn't get enough reviews so I thought it sucked. Anywayz thankies for reviewing!!! =)

InuKag4ev: I'm writing more now. There, that's the answer 2 ur question. =)

DemonWicca: lol relax. It's OK! I was in honors before...in elementary. =) lol I hate it when parents do that. It's so freakin' annoying. I know, the tape thing was kawaii I guess. I never wrote anything kawaii before. Hehe lol!

Me: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!! I got kicked out of my house and now I live in an apartment across from my old home. My parents help pay 'cause I'm only 16. But I gotta pay too!!! So 2 earn more money from job...more days/hours for job. Sad isn't it? My whole family does that around my age. Well on 2 chappy!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha in which, I DO NOT own.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal City: Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

"Feh." Sesshoumaru said walking outside.

"Now I know Inuyasha isn't the only one who does that." Kagome commented but ended up hurting herself a little on the inside.

"I have to go now." Sesshoumaru informed breaking his arm from Kagome's.

"Yeah I gotta go to. Maybe I'll meet you up later?" Kagome said then walked away.

"Yes...we will meet each other later." Sesshoumaru muttered loud enough for a person behind him to hear which he didn't notice.

"Now all I need to know is when and where they'll meet." Kagura thought slowly walking away.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal City: Souta and Shippo**

Souta had on a black hate covering his eyes, blue jeans, a gray sweater, and his black shoes.

He stood on a tall building looking down at Sesshoumaru.

Shippo had on black jeans, a white sweater, also a black hat covering his eyes, and gray shoes.

He was following Kagome through a large crowd.

"Operation Sesshoumaru and Kagome starts, now. Over." Souta announced through a walkie talkie.

"Right. So I gotta get Kagome to the park right, Souta? Over." Shippo asked through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, I gotta start helping out, Sesshoumaru and you start helping, Kagome, over." Souta said shutting off the walkie talkie.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal City: Kagome and Shippo**

"I guess I look pretty good. Although I can't shake off the feeling I'm being watched." Kagome thought dressing in her room.

Her hair was tied in a low pony tail and was straightened.

Kagome wore a black silk prom-like gown with a rose in the front and a falling rose petal under it.

On the back it said: "Hope" in very light gray words.

"Hm maybe just a little inspection." Kagome muttered walking to the lump under her bed covers, "Shippo?! Souta?!"

"Oh it's only a pillow," Kagome said, "Well I guess I better get going to the park."

Once Kagome left Shippo crawled out of the bed turning on his walkie talkie again.

Now completing his part of the plan Shippo walked back into his hotel room to get some ice cream.

"Souta Kagome's going to the park, tell Sesshoumaru!"

Unknown to both of them a little girl was watching them both in a closet with her cell phone.

"Kagura their going to meet at Rose Petal city park. But keep an eye out for two little boys watching them named Souta and/or Shippo." The girl informed in the phone.

"Thank-you little sister- I mean, Kanna." Kagura replied in the phone hanging up.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal City: Souta and Sesshoumaru**

"Sesshoumaru! Shippo said that Kagome's going to the park right now!" Souta yelled tugging on Sesshoumaru's pant leg.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down patting his head, "Thank-you, Souta. Go meet Rin now. She's in my hotel room."

"Really?! Rin's HERE?! I gotta go- hey wait a minute, why did you suggest her?" Souta asked suspiciously.

"Do you not like her?" Sesshoumaru asked standing up.

"I-I, OK I'll go. Good luck, Sesshoumaru!" Souta said and with that started to walk away only to be dragged into a far away ally.

"Tell me, boy are you Kagome's sibling?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Souta replied in an annoyed voice.

"I am Kagome's friend, Kagura. Kagome took a taxi and is already at the park. You better tell that to, Sesshoumaru." Kagura lied trying to fool Souta and sadly, she did.

"Oh no! I have to tell him! Thank-you!" Souta yelled chasing after Sesshoumaru.

"It's all going to plan." Kagura thought laughing a bit.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Kagome's already in the park! You need to hurry over there fast!" Souta called out.

Sesshoumaru looked surprised then quickened his pace to the park.

Souta smiled thinking nothing would go wrong then walking back to the hotel.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal Park: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kagura**

"Where is Kagome? Could Souta have been lying to me?" Sesshoumaru thought looking around.

"Ah Sesshoumaru. It's such a pleasure to see your handsome face again." Kagura said appearing behind him.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said with disgust "what are you planning? Have you done anything to Kagome?"

"Why Sesshoumaru, that's so hurtful. You would wanna see Kagome more then me?" Kagura commented quickly putting her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck kissing him.

Right when they were kissing Kagome had appeared staring at them with hurtful eyes.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura to the ground looking at Kagome with hope that she would understand.

"I won't take this anymore..." Kagome thought to herself tears streaming down her cold pale cheeks.

"I'm used as a toy. Someone gets tired of that toy then finds a better one. Leaving the first one to be played by a new person only to be betrayed again."

Sesshoumaru watched in surprised as Kagome ran away back into the city...

"Finally that stupid girl is gone. Sesshoumaru why don't we start over on that kiss." Kagura said forgetting about being pushed down.

Sesshoumaru then looked at her with cold eyes, but they were also angry at the same time.

The annoying woman, she was the reason it didn't work out.

So he punched her hard on the cheek twice then threw her deep within the lake.

Kagura wasn't unconscious so she could swim but both of her cheeks were purple a.k.a bruised bad...really bad.

**Author's POV**

**Rose Petal City: Kagome**

"Danm it...danm it all. I hate Inuyasha for cheating on me. But now I hate his older half brother even more. He took advantage of me when I was heart broken. Danm that stupid bastard. I'm never falling in love again!" Kagome thought angrily somewhere unknown in the city.

Her hair was messy, whole body wet from falling in the snow, and her dress torn in some places bumping into random things.

Kagome was still in Rose Petal City but it was empty and no one was there.

Soon something poured in the sky, not snow but rain.

"A perfect weather to my 'perfect' mood. Great." Kagome thought and walked across the empty part of the city.

**END**

Me: In my opinion, THAT SUCKED!!! Don't even say it was good. That's what I get for not writing for so long. But a nice twist to it. Plz review anywayz! I have 98 reviews! 98 I SAY!!! Almost 2 a hundred. Well now I have another writer's block. School's almost here. On my words to hate list here r 3 of them: Back to school...

Bye-bye!

UltaAnimeFangurl2004

P.S

I'm thinking of doing a one-shot/song-fic w/ Kelly Clarkson's song Breakaway. U think I should?


	8. Not a Happy Night

Review Responses

Sesshoumarugrl: It was not good!!!! Anywayz glad u liked the twist! I think some people though were hoping it would be a happy chapter. lol Thankies for reviewing!

Akikazu: U know what? Ur the 100th REVEIWER FOR THE STORY!!! So u r the nicest reviewer and ur the 100th reviewer! ) Congrats! U must be really lucky I guess. Is ur blood type O or somethin'?

Inuyasha-fan333: K I'll R&R when I can! ) U no I'm busy...

DemonWicca: I agree w/ ya 100!!! I had a nightmare the Teletubies were teaching Science. (Shudders) But in the end I got to kill them. )

Inuyasha-luver- forever: ) Thankies much!

kenshin's grl: OK...I'm thinking of making Kagura die. Good idea? Hehe I wanna do dat 2 Kagura 2. )

FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91: ) Glad u like. Thanxs for sayin' dat in the review. No 1 had said dat before. ) Thankies again!

sheshys-only-luff: Maybe she'll forgive him. Maybe she'll not. Which ever is more interesting. )

Sesshy's kitten: Thankies for understanding! I went on a vacation so that's why I haven't updated much and I have 5 jobs a day. Thankies for reviewing!!! )

Aohiki: What's 2 hate 'bout Kagome? She helpful but not preppy like cheerleaders. Thankies for reviewing!!! )

dragon of hope: Thankies much!!! )

shangxiang 10: Agreed w/ the whole Inuyasha thing. But I don't hate him in the series. Just in this story. lol

mandy: Okay...(Starts to back away) Glad u like!

darkshadowlurker: It's here...finally! I know but I've been busy. The only time I have free time is at 12:00 PM or in my day-offs. Thanxs for patience though!

AlannaT: Um OK I sorta forgot who u r. I'm a very forgetful person, obviously. But now I'll go see ur profile and I'll probably remember. Thankies for reviewing!!!

Darkshadowlurker: Hm... I wasn't thinking about that idea but it sounds interesting. I might do it. Thankies for reviewing!!!

shadows-insanity: Thankies much. K I'm updating...finally!!!

Me: I am SO sry for the wait!!! Well there's no excuse for not updating I guess. I hope u enjoy the new chapter! )

P.S: 112 REVEIWS!!! THANKIE, THANKIE, THANKIE MUCH REVEIWERS!!! ) times infinity!!! Also plz do not be surprised if this chapter isn't very well. I haven't written in a long time. LOL

P.S Part 2: There will be no funny-ness in the chapter. Thank-you!

------

"Danm it! Why the hell everyone boy I go with always dumps me?!" Kagome thought walking across the snowy city.

She didn't pay attention to anything until she slipped on a patch of ice.

"Well this certainly helps my mood." She herself to herself slowly getting back up.

"Yo Kagome what's up? You don't look too good." Anna said walking towards Kagome.

"Hmph I should say the same for you Anna." Kagome replied grumply.

"Yeah well, my boyfriend's plane was canceled. So was Jessica's boyfriend's and I wanted be far away from the angry beast." Anna answered.

"Oh I see. Well I don't wanna talk about my problem right now. I think I just better get back to the hotel and go to my real home. See ya next time in Christmas Anna. Tell Sango and the others I said later ok?" Kagome asked then walked away head down.

"What's wrong with Kagome? I hope she'll be ok..." Anna thought sadly, "Could it be Sesshoumaru?"

-----

Kagome's POV

Peach Flower Hotel

"Maybe I'm just not suppose to be with anyone." I thought while packing her bag.

I picked up a photo that Sango had shot in the coffee shop.

There was everyone, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Anna, Jessica, and...Sesshoumaru.

Letting a small tear fall down I immediately wiped it.

Finally done packing all my stuff, I put on my big red hoodie.

"Hey this is the hoodie Inuyasha gave me." I muttered looking at it sadly.

I quickly shook it out of my mind and walked out of the room.

After checking out and calling for a taxi I stared out the window seeing the snow fall down as is the were white feathers.

Couples kissed and danced on the sidewalk.

For a second I thought I saw Sango and Miroku kissing.

A few seconds later I imagined me and Sesshoumaru kissing.

Another small tear fell down my cheek but I didn't wipe it off.

About half an hour later I was able to get Sesshoumaru off of my mind again.

"Here's Higurashi Shrine miss." The taxi driver informed.

"Thank-you. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"It's alright. I can't help but feel sorry for you seeing you cry like that. I hope you'll feel better." The taxi driver answered and drove off.

"Great now I'm making others feel sorry for me. I just wanna go lie down on my bed." I thought opening the door.

"Mom! Grandpa! Anyone home? Well guess there not here right now."

I walked up the stairs dropping my luggage on the floor and plopped myself on my bed.

For some odd reason I couldn't hold it in anymore...so I cried.

"I'll never fall in love again!" I vowed.

END

Me: Hey pretty short huh? Told u it wouldn't be funny that is unless you hate Kagome. Anywayz plz review! Forgive me for the shortness! I WILL update sooner next time...I think. Tell me if there's any problems!


	9. Things Might get a Little Better

Me: It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry for the delay. For those of you have been reading this since a while back, you might have noticed I deleted the last few chapters. Really didn't like those lame short ones. I wish that I could re-write this whole story again, but re-writing the story a second time seems kinda stupid.

Author's POV

w/ Kagome

"Kagome...?" A hushed voice whispered out in slight suprise.

"Mmm..." Kagome muttured out and slowly opened her eyes to see her mom with a worried expression. She looked at the clock sitting beside her reading only six AM. "Mom? What are you-"

"Get some more sleep, Kagome. You seem to be really tired." Ms. Higurashi assured patting Kagome on the head. She wanted to ask why her daughter looked so sad, but decided against it. Now didn't seem right to ask questions.

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome whispered happy that her mom was there to be some comfort.

Ms. Higurashi sighed and tip-toed out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her. "Soup might help." Ms. Higurashi thought and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Somehow she's be able to find out what was wrong with Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath a little relieved her mom had left. Hopefully her mom wasen't really wondering about her too much. Not to mention the one who had recently cheated on her, wasn't thinking much about her either.

Author's POV

w/ Sesshoumaru

"Danm I can't stop thinking about her." Sesshoumaru muttered practically grinding his teeth, walking on a damp sidewalk. If someone was to even talk to him now that person wouldn't live for very long.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru-"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked making that one single word sound like a death threat. Maybe this person would be his first victim.

"Seems like Jessica wasn't the only who was upset." Anna commented rolling her eyes, "Let me guess. Something bad happened between you and Kagome?"

"Why would that be any of your business?" Sesshoumaru replied giving Anna cold glare and formed his hands into a tight fist trying to resist the urge to kill.

"It's not. Just wanted to let you know that Kagome probably feels worst then you do right now." Anna answered back forming a slight smirk.

"How does this situation make you want to laugh?" Sesshoumaru growled out in frustration.

"It's just...everyone else around here is how should I say...dramatic. Like some silly soap opra or something." Anna said slightly shaking her head from side to side.

"So this is amusing to you..." Sesshoumaru commented his voice back to his old, icey voice.

"Don't take it personally, Sesshoumaru, but it is true. It's been lasting too long and now it's just plain annoying. If this was a story, the author must have been watching some weird shows." Anna replied sitting down on a bench beside an ice cream shop reading a menu sheet.

"Who except you would ever care what you think?" Sesshoumaru said and continued to walk away.

"Well Sesshoumaru, you go do what your going to do. With out any help from anyone you won't be able to be back with Kagome!" Anna called out and took a spoon full of her vanilla ice cream eating quietly.

Sesshoumaru wondered if Anna was right, but shook his head thinking that advice was something he didn't need at the moment.

END

Me: I thought about it and decided to re-write this whole story for a second time. I just don't like the way this story is written anymore. I'll re-write it in a few days.


End file.
